Fun House Crazies
The Fun House Crazies is a fictional comic book team appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics, and is the craziest powerhouse team of all these teams. They are the craziest schizoprenic team. They have craziest mad and fun games in the full funhouse. They hid living under the land of Canadian regional area. They are living in the below of the land of Canada and they manage well to keep all the funhouse well. They are coming from the Circle. Fun House Crazies are sent by the Circle to spy on Zemo for the whole time as they informed the Circle what happened to Calibre is really a bad news. This broke the Circle's heart to see the Calibre gone and made them having a revenge against the Zemo. Membership List of the Full House Crazies Kaur Angue Heiki Esquivel Aino Unuth Frans Devi Kalle Ehnou Mika Zahra Vaino Ouologuem Aleksis Fakoly Emil Ba Ayi Lim Amma Zeleza Efua Khoury Sirah Uzun Abril Yusiz Javier Tirej Zoltan Koyi Mihaly Semo Gyorgy Xani Jozsef Blixen Margit Ogot Ferenc Rampo Karoly Oz Gyula Oe Dezso Ibuse Lazslo Endo Zsigmond Enchi Reza Dazai Zoya Abe Ziyad Svevo Shmuel Verga Aharon Ginz Yaakov D'Azeglio Avraham Shalev Grazia di Robilant Yambo Paz Laila Marugg Tarjei Duun Uzma Ghose Zofia de Eca de Queiroz Iacob Beja Cezar Kis Hedi Navi Flann Kiely Pham Ninh Bao Haoi Facing the Zemo The Full House Crazies honors the death of Calibre in an order to destroy the Zemo no matter what price is. They are tearing the Zemo's residence apart, leaving the Zemo in a danger situation under too many foes on the sights. Trice recongizes a few who she knew through her sister's private investigation. She can not believe her eyes that she finds those people who are missing people on the list in her sister's case. She tries to talk to Zofia by noticing her as a friend of her sister through her and Zofia tells Trice that is what has been changed her life from sane to insanity and there is nothing more she can do than anything about. Trice copycats a move of Zofia and learns that she can not use the copycat as if she wishes to use it as long as she would have regretfully gone insane forever. As she mircophones through Litz for a help, but Zuggernaut receives her message for a help and goes for a full impact at the wall of the full house and collapses the crazies from the full house underneath the snowy land of Canada. Before Trice comes and finds the Full House Crazies, the Full House Crazies captured a few Zemo members. Sandcat and Sandlot happen to see their missing cousin and know that is not him because they realize he has been gone crazy and can not stop going insane. They learns that they are saved by the Calibre, but at the moment, the Calibre is in trouble and getting killed in action by the Zemo. They reports a report through the mircophone to Lavendar Somali as they addressed her name--Red Tabby,but Lavendar tells them not call her that name ever again and please calls her name Lavendar. Sandcat finds it so amusing that Lavendar Somali gives her a hint that she has not been herself because of the future has meant to be changed for her. Sandlot asks Sandcat if we already had our moments and reminds her that we were almost getting killed by the false Strong Boy like turns out to be Matrix. Sandcat wonders what makes the future gives her the purpose to find something. Sandlot tells Sandcat that we find the answer that we had been looking for and gives the reason why the Full House Crazies would have destroyed the Zemo including Red Tabby as if the future has been ceased her to exist for good. Category:Character Category:Team Category:Fun House Crazies